toxicversethgfandomcom-20200213-history
Maximotus Leprenzo
Maximotus Leprenzo was a tribute and character who was reaped into the 202nd Hunger Games (Kill or be Killed). ''He became the primary villain of the story, and was responsible for the highest kill-count in the games. He finished '''2nd' place, losing in the finale to his rival - Rayann Carter Appearances * 4: Justice * 6: Chariots * 7: Training * 8: Preparations * 9: Scores * 10: Interviews * 11: Bloodbath * 13: Alliances * 15: Cannons * 16: Hiding * 18: Blood * 19: Destruction * 20: Fear * 21: Conflict * 22: Stars * 23: Betrayal * 24: Ambush * 25: Promises * 28: Search * 29: Lies * 34: Failure * 35: Hunt * 38: Ghosts * 41: Finality * 42: Feast * 45: Chase * 46: Bludgeon * 47: Reconciliation * 48: Breathe * 49: Memories * 50: Storm * 51: Finale Games Synopsis Maximotus Leprenzo is first introduced in the chapter '4: Justice', immediately admiring the decoration in District 1's Justice Building. Immediately, we see he doesn't have a negative view on the Hunger Games, and he is confident that he will be joining the several previous victors of the Hunger Games. Maximotus is disappointed to learn that his family will be coming to visit him soon, thinking about how they always bring him down and seeing them as weaknesses. We learn that Maximotus has been training for the Games for many years - since he was able to understand what they were, while other children were in school and much earlier than the 'typical' career. Surprisingly, Maximotus was not a volunteer for the 202nd games, although he was planning on doing so until his mother begged him not to. Despite his promise not to volunteer, however, his name was drawn from the reaping bowl. Despite his wishes, his brother - Wayn - enters to visit him, although is greeted coldly by the tribute. We learn that he hates the nickname 'Max', and insists on being called 'Maximotus'. Wayn attempts to give Maximotus their great grandmother's engagement ring, but he throws the ring at the wall and says he would never wear that even if his life depended on it. Instead, he is taking a wristband he won against a cocky career trainee in the past. Wayn quickly leaves, stating that he 'hopes that if Maximotus survives, he will come back a better man'. I knew ever since I could understand what the Hunger Games were that I was destined to win them.' ''-- '''Maximotus Leprenzo, District 1 In the chariot presentation, Maximotus is described by Ellis Bathsheba '''as devilishly handsome, dressed in an impressive suit of gems. Maximotus awakes early for the first day of training, and is with the District 1 escort '''Leena Prinz to wake Liane Trug, the District 1 female who volunteered for the games. He taunts Liane for 'sleeping in late', despite it only being 4:30am. He threatens her into being more prepared during the games, and makes a cold comment about watching the life drain from her eyes. Liane snaps, pinning Maximotus against the wall with a coat hanger to his jugular. He implies she isn't a killer, but he isn't intimidated, knowing she can't hurt him at risk of being punished. During the commotion before the commencing of training, Maximotus and his career ally Tristan Wilds '''are shown to be laughing at the confrontation between the escorts '''Portia Rhymes '''and Leena, finding the situation amusing. In training, the Careers are shown to stick together and head first for the knife-throwing station. It's quickly revealed that Liane is the most superior with the knives, although Maximotus is shown to be effective as well. As Tristan tries to help his reaped district partner '''Katie-Susan Winters, '''Maximotus taunts her and recognises her lack of career talent. They move onto the spear-throwing station next, where district 5 tribute '''Rayann Carter '''is practicing. Maximotus is eager to show off, throwing a spear 20ft into a dummy's body. He threatens Rayann, who responds by snatching his spear and throwing the spear the same distance into the head. Maximotus is enraged, promising to kill her in the arena, attacking '''Selena Lennock '''in his rage, until eventually he is calmed down by Katie-Susan. Later in the same day, Maximotus leads the Career pack over to intimidate Rayann and her ally '''Bethuny Binton. He keeps out of most of the drama as Liane almost attacks Bethuny, but comments that he has claimed Bethuny as his kill. It's time for the demonstration in front of the gamemakers, and Maximotus is the first person to be seen. He requests an opponent to demonstrate his dueling skills with. He impresses with throwing a sword at a target, scoring a bullseye, before dueling with his opponent. Although not perfect, he quickly gets the upper-hand and chooses to finish him off in style by an impressive climbing/acrobatics display. This earned him an 11, the highest score earned out of the 24 tributes. During the interviews, Maximotus' interview assumingly goes well, finishing off with a dazzling evil smile to the crowd. In the Bloodbath, Maximotus' first move is to grab a large sword and attack Monkshood Splice, '''who seems to be just sitting down in the middle of the chaos. Monk's ally, '''Blaise Calder, '''intercepts however but is quickly defeated and receives a broken nose. Before Maximotus could kill him, Monk jabs him in the armpit, and the two are able to escape when '''Layana Charleston '''begins fighting him, holding him at bay. Eventually, Tristan takes over and battles her as Maximotus decides to head for the revolver upon a tall pile of coins. District 12 tributes '''Alec Seth '''and '''Kathleen Doherty '''have the same idea, and Kathleen is shoved from the mountain by Maximotus. He then gets the revolver and shoots Alec, sending him to the ground. He then turns his gun to Layana, who is about to get the better of Tristan - he shoots her in the head, killing her instantly. He later fails to shoot Vivienna. '''Relationships Liane Trug 'Liane Trug. I knew her very well like everyone else in the District did. After all, she was the Mayor's daughter. She divided her time from being daddy's little popular party girl to brutal and deadly warrior training to be a Career. She had volunteered for the Hunger Games, probably because she thought it would've increased her reputation, or it might have made daddy so proud.' Maximotus was familiar with Liane before their shared Hunger Games, having seen her in the training centre in District 1 previously as well as being aware of her being daughter of the mayor. He describes her as someone with talent. Their relationship before the games is cold and frosty, with Maximotus doubting her abilities and Liane being conflicted by her inner demons. Tristan Wilds . Katie-Susan Winters . Rayann Carter .